


The Good That You Do [FANVID]

by Laura_McEwan



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-28
Updated: 2010-01-28
Packaged: 2017-12-08 10:58:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura_McEwan/pseuds/Laura_McEwan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>So go home and get some rest</i><br/>There's many more miles and tests<br/>All about love - what if comes to be<br/>All that we have left?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Good That You Do [FANVID]

Download: The Good That You Do

Watch: [YouTube](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kxDB4UFhL50) (Note: Not all vids viewable in all countries)

Music: "The Good That You Do" by Christine Kane

 

For Kaye.

 


End file.
